A Life Before A Hero
by katpuppy10
Summary: As Kara is getting settled back in to her school routine, her life is turned upside down by an attack.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I do not own any characters except the ones I created.**

Before I got home, I was having a great day. I'd stood up to the bully that had been bugging me all year and was feeling pretty good about myself. Something I hadn't felt since Krypton's destruction twenty-eight years ago. I had been thirteen then. Now, I am fifteen (long story). I'd come home that day with my adoptive sister, Alexandra(don't call her that unless you want to get a beating. We call her Alex), but we are so close, you'd think we were twins even though Alex is a year older. We were almost home when I walked into Alex, knocking us both to the ground.

"Sorry," I said, helping her up. "I didn't realize we'd stopped."

Alex didn't say anything. She just stared at the house.

"Alex?"

I turned to look and dropped my binders in surprise. Our house looked like it had been hosting a civil war. The archway to the garden had collapsed, the whole second floor was gone, and the right side of the house was engulfed in flames. In the middle of it all was my cousin, Superman, and one of his enemies, Lex Luthor, fighting around something. No, someone.

"Mom," Alex whispered so quietly I could barely hear her. "Kara, what's going on?"

"If I figure it out," I told her, "I'll let you know."

I watched the fight, using my super-hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Give up Superman." Lex Luthor cried. "You can't win."  
I could see the look in my cousin's eyes, fear. I realized what they were fighting over, why the fight had started. I had two theories. Either, Luthor had somehow found out that I was from Krypton or, more likely, Luthor had found out that my adoptive parents had helped him understand his powers and were good friends of his. I didn't like either of my theories.

"Just watch me Luthor," Superman replied.

Suddenly, I had an idea. It was a crazy idea with no chance of working, but I had to try.

"Clark." I thought desperately, "Alex and I are just outside the forest. What's going on?"

To my surprise, he answered, "Kara. It's not safe here. Go home."

"I was trying to," I answered, "but it's kinda burning down."

I didn't dare say anymore. I didn't want to distract him so much that Luthor would win. Alex just looked at the fight in awe.

"Kara." She said, "What's that green light coming from the house?"

I didn't know what Alex was talking about. Then I saw it. There was a green light surrounding the house.

"The light projector thing in the yard," I told her.

It was a lie. I looked back at the fight and noticed something. Luthor didn't have any special armor on, yet he was evenly matched against my cousin. "Maybe we should back into the forest and start doing homework or something."

I could tell Alex wasn't going for it, but went into the trees anyway.

Five minutes later, nothing was different except the fire was larger. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I can't wait anymore," I stated, "I'm putting out that fire."

"Kara," Alex said, "you can't use your powers."

I knew Alex was right but I wasn't planning on using my powers. I went to a tree and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"I'm going to use this," I said.

Alex had a priceless look on her face and I couldn't help laughing. Then, I sprinted down the side of the hill so Luthor's back was to me and started to put out the fire. Eventually, the fire was fully put out and I was left on the bottom of the hill, defenseless and in between me and Alex were my cousin's enemy and the wreckage of our house. The situation was so grim, all I could think was, "Thank god no one's coming over this weekend."

Alex had a priceless look on her face and I couldn't help laughing. Then, I sprinted down the side of the hill so Luthor's back was to me and started to put out the fire. Eventually, the fire was fully put out and I was left on the bottom of the hill, defenseless and in between me and Alex were my cousin's enemy and the wreckage of our house. The situation was so grim, all I could think was, "Thank god no one's coming over this weekend."I knew that if I stayed down by the house, there was a good chance that Luthor would find me and… I didn't want to think about it. So I used my speed to run back up the hill to Alex. Thankfully, she wasn't mad at me for using my speed or if she was, she didn't show it. Then they heard a cry of terror. We turned around to find it was our friend Alexis (who everyone calls Lexi). Lexi had come to help Alex with her homework and was terrified to find a full-fledged battle going on. We thought she might get away with sneaking off back into the forest until I saw that Lex Luthor was looking in her direction. Alex and I looked at each other and made the decision silently.

Together we screamed, "RUN!" And ran into the forest.

We met up with Lexi about a hundred yards in and together we sprinted for the secret treehouse. Okay, it's not really secret. You can see it from twenty yards away, but only Eliza, Alex, Lexi and I know how to get in without flying through the window. To get out, you can go down the way you come up or you can use the zip lines to go out the window. The second option our parents added so we could escape if necessary. You see Lexi and our father's work together and want us to be prepared in case of an emergency. So every morning, we go up to the treehouse and practice different ways to escape. Ways you wouldn't expect like jumping to another tree and taking the zip line halfway down then flip off, landing on a branch sturdy enough to hold our weight. Anyway, once we were all up in the treehouse, I blocked the door with a wooden plank, a few chairs, and got Alex and Lexi to help me with a sofa. If Luthor tried to get in, we'd go through our emergency escape plans.

"What is going on?" Lexi asked between breaths, "And where's Eliza?"

"My mom," Alex started to say.

She never got to finish because she was interrupted by a banging on the door. I pulled my glasses off to use my x-ray vision. On the other side of the door was Lex Luthor.

 **Hope you liked that story. I'll try to update it soon but I don't know when the next chapter will come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I have a full explaination at the bottom. Charcters that aren't OC's (so basically everyone but Lexi) don't belong to me. Sorry if I screwed up on anyone.**

My heart nearly stopped. Lex Luthor, my cousin's worst enemy, was trying to enter the treehouse and do who knows what to us.

"Plan," Alex whispered, "We need a plan."

Lexi looked like she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by a banging sound coming from underneath the sofa. She didn't need superpowers to know who was underneath.

"Plan D," she muttered, so quietly that I almost asked for a repeat. Then the banging came again and we ran straight to the window.

Plan D wasn't my favorite plan to use in this situation but it's all we had. The widow of the treehouse had two ziplines attached to it which lead to another tree in case of emergancies. I convinced Alex and Lexi to take the two ziplines whilst I walked along the wire. This took a good minute and a half to do and finally ended in my favor when the sofa, overtop a green light, nearly jumped of the door.

"What kind of gun does that?!" I whispered. Alex finally took the zipline, followed closely behind by Lexi. All I had to do now was get down.

Now, I can fly, so I'm not afraid of heights. I am afraid of walking along a wire whilst being shot at with some green laser thing, maybe one of those blasters from Star Wars. Whatever it was, they were dangerous. One of the beams hit the wire with enough force to shake the wire violently, nearly sending me to the ground. Fortunately, I managed to keep my balance and used my powers to hover slightly above the wire. I didn't even try to be safe, I sprinted to the 3/4 mark on the wire and jumped off. I landed oddly on my ankle, but honestly, I don't feel physical pain. Over the past two years, it's become a foreign concept to me because of my powerd. I ran into the branches, following the path that Alex and Lexi cut out one day while I was at the library. I ran until there was no more tree to on as I felt a hand grab my arm. I tried to pull away, but their grip on my hand was firm. I turned to see that the hand belonged to my sister.

"Kara, come on," she insisted, "Lexi's right behind me."

Alex pulled me into a room no bigger than the size of the kitchen. The floor was covered with wooden planks, leaving no possible way to fall through the floor. As I looked around, I saw that it was the equivalent of an emergency bunker. There were sleeping bags on the floor, enough food to last for a few months even with my alien metabolism, and the roof was a solid sheet of wood so no rain could penetrate. As I looked closer, I noticed something strange about the wood. There were tiny gray spots splattered throughout the wood. Looking down, I saw that they were on the ground as well. I didn't ask what they were . I tried to use my x-ray vision to see through it, but I couldn't.

"Lead?" I inquired.

Lexi looked at me, astonished. "How did you know?"

Alex looked at me with a look with a clear meaning, _Yeah, Kara. How did you know that?_ I couldn't tell Lexi about my powers so I said the most obvious answer,

"It kind of looks like a pencil, so I just assumed it was lead."

"Oh," Lexi said, "it sort of does look like a pencil doesn't it? I never thought of that."

"Good spot Kara," Alex said, as she sat down in a corner and pulled out her unfinished homework.

We spent about an hour in silence. Alex and Lexi working on their homework, while I continued working on a drawing I'd started in art class of Alex and myself. My art teacher was amazed at the work I could do, using shading techniques that he'd never seen before. He kept trying to challenge me, separating my work from the rest of the classes, always asking if he could use it as an example. I'd started doing my own projects such as this when my teacher run out of projects for me to do. Of course, no matter what I drew, it was easy. My aunt Lara taught me how to draw on krypton, and I never stopped. It reminded me of Krypton, and of my family, for they were what I missed most.

About ninety minutes passed, before I heard the noise. I'd stopped working on my drawing for just a minute to get my pencil sharpener from my bag when I heard a faint noise coming from the roof. I looked up. Apparently, I was the only one who'd heard the noise, maybe because of my powers. No matter, I thought it was just something simple like an acorn falling onto the roof, then a louder sound brought everyone's attention to the roof. Someone had landed on the roof.

"What was that?" Alex whispered, quietly as possible, "Let me rephrase that, who was that?"

"I'm hoping Superman," Lexi murmured.

I looked around the room, hoping to see another exit we could escape from. No such luck. With the led walls, we had no way to tell who it really was. Better to be safe.

"Is there a secret exit or something we can go through?" I inquired, "Just in case."

Alex shook her head. "We couldn't risk the tree falling down. It was tough just getting these walls up with the entrance, not to mention the roof. If we tried to add another exit..." She didn't need to finish. I understood what had to happen.

"We have to run, get out of harm's way," I told them, "We need to find Eliza."

"Kara," Lexi protested, "We don't know where Eliza is, and we don't know where to start looking. We have to find Jeremiah."

"My dad's in South America for a business trip," Alex explained, "He's not suppose back until next week. We have to find my mom."

We were about to sneak out of the bunker when we heard a loud cracking sound coming from the tree's base. All thought of stealth went out the door as we ran to the nearest branch we could jump off, shooting across the grass towards the wreckage of the house.

With Lexi and Alex ahead of me, I glanced back to see what the sound was, only to see Luthor starting to follow us. I called out to Alex, warning her of what was coming, and we all started to run faster. I was contemplating whether I should use my powers to get the three of us to safety when a blast of fire cut off my path, forcing me to stop. I was about to go around the flames just as I noticed that there was a ring of fire around me, two meters high.

"Kara!" Lexi yelled, bringing Alex's attention to my predicament.

They hurried back towards me when I noticed the real danger. The fire had originated from a match dropped onto a ring of gasoline. It was a trap.

I tried to warn them, but sometimes when I'm really scared or angry, I accidentally slipped into another language. Usually Kryptonian, but recently I'd started to speak Spanish, which Alex could understand. Unfortunately, this time I was yelling in Kryptonian. I did try to teach Alex Kryptonian once, she ended up saying "The school is purple and red," instead of "Should I wear the purple or red dress," but she got some of the basics down like "why do I have so much homework", "I'll be in my room", and "get out off here, it's dangerous". She understood and notified Lexi of the situation, both of them stopping in their tracks. I signaled for them to go on without me, but they wouldn't leave. I could tell from the look in their eyes that they weren't going to leave by choice. I realized what I would have to say in order for them to run out of danger.

Before I could give it a second thought, I shouted "He's following, get out of here!" in Spanish, hoping that they would understand. Alex seemed to get the message, and looked at me with extreme guilt coming over her face. I gave her my best _I'll be fine_ look and she scrambled with Lexi to get out of there. I'm not sure if she looked back, because I turned around to see how far Lex was from me, only to see that he'd caught up and was three feet behind the far edge of the fire. With no sign of my cousin, I desperately looked around for some way to get out of the fire. I saw a branch of a nearby tree hanging over head. Thankfully, the branch was high enough to not catch fire, but that also meant that it was to high for me to reach without using my powers. So I did the only logical thing, I tried to reach the branch without my powers. I knew that my attempt at a distraction was working, when I heard Luther laughing behind me.

"What are you doing?" Lex Luthor asked, "I'm only going to use you as bait."

I ignored him and continued my attempt at reaching the branch.

 **Authors note: Hello my wonderful readers who have waited for 2 years to get this new chapter. First thing I would like to say is sorry this took so long and kinda feels incomplete. I had a small issue where the document kept deleting, then I couldn't get into my account. Anyways hopefully I'll get another chapter up before the year is over.**


End file.
